Making It Through
by LoveHGSS
Summary: SS/HG. Rated M for later chapters. What happens when DH is slightly rewritten? What happens when a certain Professor and a certain student find love in each other? Read and review please. First fic... I don't own Harry Potter... I simply borrow. *ON HOLD*
1. Almost a year later

Hermione Granger sat in a large room with two deep red chairs which were both currently occupied by her and another, a small side table, a burning fire set inside a beautiful dark brick fireplace, all wrapped inside cream colored walls that were barely visible behind the grand bookcases that covered all four walls from the floor to almost the ceiling. A large book, _The Untold Stories of the Real Life Vampires and Their Unusual Magic, _was sprawled across her lap, her eyes not really focusing on the words. Her hand was absentmindedly twisting her already wavy hair, her other set on the stuffed arm of her chair.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" asked a distant voice that sounded male.

Hermione felt a hand being hesitantly being placed on her own. She pushed the strand of hair behind her ear that she had been twisting for the better part of half an hour and sighed.

"Hermione?" his voice now raised slightly, the concern apparent in his deep voice. "Are you alright?"

"Hm?" Hermione blinked a few times, clearing the random thoughts from her head and squeezed his hand. "Fine, just thinking, that's all. Nothing to worry about," she smiled, meeting his slightly narrowed eyes.

"I see that… Well, mostly," he chuckled slightly, looking thoroughly amused. "What exactly are you thinking about?"

"Oh," she said dismissively, "nothing really."

The man holding her hand looked at her skeptically, but decided to let it go. The truth was Hermione did indeed have quite a bit on her mind. However, she did not want to worry her handsome companion who was still eyeing her carefully. She dropped her eyes back down to her thick book because she had a feeling that her caramel eyes gave her away completely. Either that or the man knew everything she was thinking. She smiled, thinking it was probably a mixture of both.

Hermione folded her legs more securely underneath her in the red-felt chair, trying to balance her book in order to keep it from falling. She squeezed his hand, glanced at him again before returning to her book and leaned her head against the pillow top of the chair.

"Would you like some tea?"

Hermione looked towards the voice, her vision a bit blurry. She had not realized her hand was empty, or that the previous occupant of the chair beside her had risen. He stood about two feet in front of her holding a larger silver tray with an antique looking blue and white teapot along with two matching cups and a small smattering of what looked like cakes. She blinked a few times, looking around she saw her thick book on the mahogany table beside her and smiled as she realized there was a small green throw blanket draped around her that had not been there before.

"I'd love some, thank you," she said, her voice a bit hoarse. "Did I fall asleep?"

A smile spread slowly, leaving small lines across his face. "Oh, just for a few minutes, you seemed to need it," he said gently, his eyes scanning her face. His smile slowly disappeared and he seemed to be struggling with something. "I do wish you would tell me what was bothering you so. You were tossing in your sleep and mumbling."

Hermione frowned slightly, not knowing quite how to put it. She took a deep breath and said quickly, "I just miss Harry, that's all. It's been just about a year since…" her voice trailed off as her eyes slowly filled with tears. She looked down, not wanting him to see the weakness in her face.

She closed her eyes tightly, trying not to let the tears escape, and heard him move. There was a light clinking noise and then she felt a warm hand cover both of hers that were folded in her lap as his other rose to her face and brushed off a tear that was sliding down her cheek. She heard him sigh sadly and put his arms around her, sliding her off of the chair and into his lap on the floor, cradling her against his chest.

"Hermione, it is okay to be sad, do not hide it, it will only make things harder on you," he whispered gently.

"I know… I just…. I just don't know what to do," she choked out. "He's gone and I don't know how to let it go." With that she finally broke down into sobs and he wrapped her more tightly in his arms, holding her against him firmly, lovingly.

"Shh, Hermione, it is alright. It's okay," he cooed into her hair.

"I'm- I'm- s-s-sorry," she wept, burying her face into his chest.

"No, no, my love, do not apologize. It's okay. I know you miss Harry, I know. I miss him too. But it's okay. Although I hate to see you so upset, it's alright to miss him. To cry for him. I know if the situation was reversed, I'm sure he'd feel the same and you wouldn't want him to be so miserable, now would you? It's alright, darling."

He said all of this while slowly stroking her now messy hair until finally her sobs turned into a low whimper, and finally into silence.

"See? All better," he whispered, kissing the top of her head, not loosening his grip around her.

"Thank you," Hermione said, rubbing her cheek against him slightly, feeling her lids starting to get heavy again. "I love you, Severus."

The last thing she felt was Severus' mouth curve into a large smile before drifting off to sleep, and dreaming once again about that painful night, nearly a year ago...


	2. Nightmare

It was dark, very dark. It smelled of wet stone and mold. Hermione's eyes took a moment to readjust and when they did she saw Harry's back. He was in normal Muggle clothing and moving, fast. They were steadily climbing upwards on what seemed like a very narrow staircase. Finally Harry came to an abrupt stop, Hermione almost crashing into him.

"Harry-"

"SH!" Harry whispered harshly, reaching back, grabbing her hand and pulled her closer next to him, throwing the invisibility cloak over them both.

All of a sudden an icy voice filled the confined space, echoing off all the stone cold walls. "Severus Snape…" the voice drawled.

Hermione threw her hand to her mouth, trying not to scream. Although she had never been close enough to hear his voice before, the bone deep chill she had gotten from it, she knew exactly who it was. Harry gripped her hand harder and looked at her with sympathetic eyes. They edged closer and upon doing so saw dark wooden crates stacked between them, Severus Snape, and Lord Voldemort himself. They peered into the room through small spaces, to find the two men standing somewhat apart, facing each other.

"Oh, my dear friend," said Voldemort slowly. "It has been too long. I haven't had much of an opportunity to speak with you alone these past few weeks. What, pray tell, have you been doing?"

Voldemort's snake like eyes surveyed the dark haired man in front of him, who seemed quite at ease at first glance, but there was something more to his expression. In his eyes you could almost see… sadness. But as soon as Hermione had registered the look, it had vanished.

His eyes seemed to give away nothing when he said, "My Lord, Alecto and I have been rounding up students to fight for the cause. To fight for you, My Lord." It almost looked forced, but Severus' mouth upturned into a slight sneer.

"Ah, yes, yes," said Voldemort dismissively. "However, my friend, we have different business to discuss tonight."

Severus' mouth turned back into its usual straight line across his face. "What is it my Lord, is it Harry Potter? I've told you many times, I will go find the boy and bring him back-"

"Severus," Voldemort interrupted. "With as many times as you have asked, my servant, I will give you the same answer now as it has always been: I do not wish for anyone to bring the boy anywhere, he will come of his own free will, trust me. Now," he said, "let me ask you something, have you ever heard of the Elder wand, Severus?" His eyes seemed to flicker red for a moment.

Harry and Hermione's heads whipped towards one another's, eyes wide, Hermione's full of tears.

"Only in tales my Lord, children's bedtime stories, that sort of setting. Why do you ask?" Severus' voice was calm, giving away no sign of what he knew.

"Let me ask you another question, Severus. Whose wand am I using?"

Severus looked at Voldemort's wand hand and tried with everything he had to keep an impassive look upon his face. "Dumbledore's."

"Yes!" Voldemort smiled, "It is Albus Dumbledore's wand. Ah, but not just any wand… The Elder wand."

"But surely that cannot be, my Lord," he replied quickly.

"You think I am mistaken?" Voldemort asked with a slight edge to his already harsh voice.

Hermione squirmed uncomfortably, afraid for Severus. Harry glanced at her. He was sure, if asked, she would say she was merely afraid for her teacher, not wanting to lose such a great mind but he knew better. Tears were siding down her face, extreme fear in her wet eyes. He was not stupid and knew his best friends emotions went above and beyond just that for some Professor. Even now he could see the over abundance of love she held for Snape. And on more than one occasion he had seen the love that Snape had in return for Hermione so obvious in his eyes.

"No, never, my Lord," Severus said, cutting into Harry's memories, bringing him back to the present, "merely curious, that's all."

"I'd heard of it, long ago, much as you had, in a child's bedtime story. I began to look for it, slowly of course. I ran into quite a few dead ends that led me nowhere, until finally they all ended with Dumbledore. I would not be surprised, mind you, but I was unsure. That is when I kidnapped Olivander." All of a sudden, Voldemort's voice got higher pitched, more desperate sounding, "After speaking to him, I came here to Hogwarts to dear old Dumbledore's tomb, ripped it open, and took this right from the decrepit old mans fingers."

Severus seemed to be at a complete loss for words, he merely just stared.

"Harry we need to do something," Hermione whispered so quietly Harry barely heard her.

Harry looked at her, the desperation in her eyes turned Harry's stomach into tight knots. Only true love would make you want to face Voldemort, he thought. Before he could answer, however, Voldemort's cold, almost now frantic sounding voice filled the stairwell again.

"But it isn't working," he growled.

"My Lord? I have seen you perform magic with-"

"Yes, Severus, I have performed my usual magic, but nothing like what Olivander explained. It is not extraordinary like what it is expected to be."

For the second time, Severus was silent, so Voldemort continued. "I asked Olivander what he thought of it and he told me that the only way to actually posses the power of the wand was to rightfully posses the wand itself."

Hermione seemed to understand something Harry didn't because she nearly bolt out from underneath the invisibility cloak and into the crates.

"Harry," she whispered more urgently than before, "we have to do something… anything. I can't watch this, Harry. He's going to – to kill Severus. Please, we can stay under the cloak. I can't watch him die…"

Suddenly Harry understood everything: What Dumbledore's portrait had told him about when the time was right, about what he must do to save the whole wizarding community…

"Do you love him?" Harry asked suddenly, shocked by his own question.

Hermione didn't miss a beat, "More than my own life, Harry."

Harry turned back forward just in time to hear Voldemort continue. "So you see, my most loyal servant, after you killed Dumbledore, you were the rightful owner of the Elder wand. I am going to regret this, my dear friend. I do not wish to kill you, but you quite understand I am sure. I am most sorry, Severus." He didn't sound sorry.

"But my Lord, when –," Severus' voice cracked slightly.

"No Severus, it must be this way. You will be a hero, I promise."

Voldemort raised Dumbledore's wand. Severus closed his dark eyes for perhaps the final time, almost a faint smile on his lips as he whispered "Hermione." It was just enough to make Voldemort pause and Harry dropped Hermione's hand, crashing through the crates and jumping in front of Snape.

The green light hit Harry squarely in the chest and he fell to the ground. Hermione's eyes grew wide as she saw Severus reach into his long black teaching robes quickly. Another green light shown and Severus fell to the floor on his knees just beside Harry.

For a split second, Hermione's world stopped. Then she heard a voice, not her own, almost a scream and she snapped her head back up to see Voldemort on his back on the ground. Severus Snape, still on his knees, was bent over Harry's lifeless body.

"Why?" Severus suddenly screamed, startling her. "Why would you do that, you stupid, arrogant boy?! After all these years of protecting you! Harry please… Please wake up, Harry."

Hermione slowly walked forward, not taking off the cloak until she was just in front of him. Severus' hands were placed upon Harry's chest, looking as though he were about to perform CPR, his black hair covering his pale face as he leaned over him. Her eyes began to sting as she listened to Severus muttering incantations and questions to Harry of why and how.

Hermione's hand found his shoulder and he jumped up, nearly knocking her over. His scrunched, tear stained face stared into hers. She took a step forward, trying not to look at Harry's body. Severus took a step back as she took another step towards him, the shock of seeing her leaving his face and turning back into the same pained look she was sure that she held on her own.

"Why?" he asked, his voice full of pain and defeat. "Why didn't you stop him?!"

Hermione stared agape at him, tears flowing down her face. She couldn't speak. She didn't know what to say. It had all happened so fast she hadn't even realized Harry was about to do it and –

"Answer me!" Severus yelled desperately, his voice breaking.

Hermione tried to clear her head, trying to figure out why she had let Harry do such a thing. She met Severus' deep eyes that were swimming with tears and she now knew why she hadn't realized what Harry was about to do. She took a few steps forward very quickly and crushed herself against him, putting her arms around his waist and gripping him tightly.

"He was going to kill you," she said, trying to reason with him along with herself. "Harry had to do it. Dumbledore told him so."

Severus inhaled a deep shuttering breath. His knees started to buckle and Hermione was shaking so violently when he raised his arms to go around her, he started shaking just as badly. He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back, his hands finding her face, running them all over it, feeling, memorizing. Hermione had never seen him like this.

In the last year they had been sneaking quiet moments together, having hours of long conversations, sharing opinions and dreams and hopes. They'd shared their feelings but not their true feelings; not their feelings of deep passionate love they had for one another, not out loud. But the love, the real honest, undying love, was there in his face and in his eyes. Lastly it was his deep shaking voice.

"Hermione… My sweet Hermione, I thought you were dead. I thought…" he dropped his lips to her forehead, his mouth quivering and his tears flowing into her hair.

"What do you mean?" she asked as calmly as she could muster, but clearly a mix of being curious and terrified.

"He said he killed you… Said he knew of our – our feelings," he choked, trying to find a safe word, not wanting to scare her off. "He said you would only get in the way and that he had taken matters into his own hands. When he said that… I felt so… So empty."

Hermione could not move. The shock of his explanation left her feeling very odd. She tried to picture herself in that situation, hearing that he had been killed and knew at that moment that she would feel so unbelievably empty as well. A fresh round of tears started just at the mere thought of him being gone for it had almost happened right in front of her eyes.

"That's why I did not fight back," he whispered, pulling back to stare into her puffy red eyes. "I could not bear to be here another moment without you. I was ready to welcome death, to be with you; but I never wanted to sacrifice Harry, I - ."

Hermione placed a hand to his chest to stop him. She stared back at the man she loved and saw the horrific pain in his dark eyes. She leaned her forehead against his, closing her eyes.

"It wasn't your fault, Severus. It's okay. It was his choice. It'll be okay. Severus?" she asked cautiously.

He lifted his head to look into her eyes once more. "Yes?"

"I…" she whispered. "I love you."

"What?" he asked quickly, not hiding the shock from his voice.

"I know this is the worst possible time to tell you," she rambled quickly, "but I do. I have for months, really, and this happening just makes me realize you could have died never knowing that I love you."

Severus looked at her for a moment, his mouth open slightly, then pulling her into him. "I love you, Hermione Granger. I love you so much," he whispered into her hair. "We'll make it through this, together… I promise."


	3. Emotionally Stable

"Hermione."

"Hermione!"

"HERMIONE!"

Hermione awoke with a start. The room was very dark. She blinked a few times, sitting up. Slowly, the moonlight starting creeping through the window and she realized that she was in their bedroom, Severus moving about beside her.

"Sev-."

"HERMIONE! NO! NO NO! HERMIONE!"

Slightly startled, her hands began groping the space between them, trying to find him.

"NO! YOU CAN'T HAVE HER! HERMIONE! ANSWER ME DAMMIT!"

He thrashed, hitting Hermione's arm hard. She cursed, found his body quickly and began to shake him yelling, "Severus! Sev, wake up!"

He shot up, knocking her arm back, panting. Hermione allowed him about two seconds to realize he'd been having a dream and threw her arms around him quickly, holding him tightly to her. "Shh," she cooed, "Shh, Severus, I'm here, it was just a dream. It's okay, I'm still here."

His body shook slightly as he pulled away from her and she let his trembling hands find her body and run them up her arms to her face, just to be sure she was real. This happened quite often for both of them. But what was worse were the nights that there wasn't enough comfort in the world when they woke up screaming for Harry.

"Can we not discuss this one?" Severus asked in a low shaking voice.

"Of course. Anything you like, sweetheart." She leaned toward him, putting her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms securely around her and pulled her gently into his lap. Hermione leaned into him, burying her face into his neck lightly kissing his Adams apple.

"Mmm, that feels nice," he whispered, turning his head towards her.  
"Yeah?" Hermione asked, smiling. "What about this?"

She moved her head back, kissing the side of his neck and made an almost an inaudible moan, reveling in the softness of his skin.

"Mhm," Severus moaned, closing his eyes, taking in the warmth of her lips against his sensitive skin.

"And this?" she asked seductively as she bent her head down, kissing he back of his neck. The light moan coming from his throat told her everything.

She turned slightly in his lap for better access and started to trail a slow, lingering like of kisses from one side of his soft white neck to the other. Severus' breath steadily picked up in pace as she retraced her path back to the left side, just as slowly as before. His hands fell to her hips, gripping them tightly.

Hermione breathed in the scent of the man she loved making herself slightly lightheaded. She lifted her head and took the lobe of his ear gently into her mouth. She felt his grip tighten on her hips as she bit down lightly, flicking her tongue on his skin and moaning softly into his ear. Severus gave a sharp intake f break as she continued her careful assault.

He loosened his grip long enough only to lift her white tank top up just a bit, replacing his hands on her smooth milky skin. Hermione moaned lowly as Severus began running his hands up and down her hips roughly. She pulled away, grabbing his hands. She smiled at the sad groan he gave her as she slid off his lap. The groan changed from sadness as she readjusted herself so that she was facing him and she put both legs around him and scooted forward, straddling him.

"Hermione, I-," Severus started but was silenced by Hermione crushing her lips against his, her hands going to his neck, holding him here.

Severus brought his hands to her sides, pulling her forward so her chest and stomach were against his own. He parted his lips slight and Hermione took full advantage, kissing him passionately. Her hands tightened on his neck, then raked them into his hair as their tongues mingled fiercely.

Severus dropped his hands again to be able to lift them back under her shirt. He slid his hands from her hips to her ribs, letting his thumbs skim along her stomach to her solid hip bones just above her pajama pants, occasionally a little lower. Hermione moaned unabashed into his mouth as he paused at her pants line, letting his thumbs stroke her skin, dipping into the band and back.

Hermione pulled back abruptly, lifting her arms above her head. Severus hesitated for a moment before lifting the white tank top up and over her head and arms, setting it to the side. Hermione didn't wait until the garment hit the floor to restart their passionate kiss. Severus spread his hands on her stomach, the tips of his fingers brushing the bottom of her breasts.

He pulled back, staring at her half naked figure in the dim light. Hermione took advantage of the situation, grabbing the hem of his black t-shirt and yanking it over his head. He replaced his hands, only slightly higher, marveling at her pull, perky bust. Hermione leaned forward slightly, running her fingertips along his muscular chest. He groaned quietly as she lightly dragged her nails down hi bare stomach and back up again.

Severus took a deep breath and slowly brought his hands up to cup her bare soft breasts. Hermione moaned loudly as he captured her hardened nipples between his finger and thumb, applying a bit of pressure. She brought her mouth heatedly back to his, reveling in her burning hot desire.

Severus dragged his hands away from her pert breasts and put them on her round buttocks and pulled her hard into him. Hermione gasped as she felt his large erection pres into her. She crossed her legs behind him back, grinding her pelvis into his, causing him to moan loudly.

"Hermione, no, wait," Severus panted, pushing her back.

"No, not anymore. No more waiting," she breathed, biting her bottom lip and rotating her hips.

Severus closed his eyes tightly trying not to lose control. "Hermione we've discussed this many times. I don't mind waiting, I don't. I almost like waiting."

"Wait for what?" Hermione as quietly, leaning down and sucking on his neck.

He persisted, pushing her back again, coming face to face with an absolutely gorgeous pouting woman. He sighed. "Come on. We've been over this so many times. We both agreed, no sex until we're 'emotionally stable' as you put it."

Hermione stared at him for a moment, not sure what to say. He was right, they had discussed it. Numerous times. But if Hermione was quite honest with herself…

"I don't care," she blurted out, putting her hand to his face gently, stroking his cheek. "I do not care. I want you. Every part of you, right now."  
"Hermi-."

"If you don't take me right now, it will make me _much_ more unstable than I am now, Severus Snape. So you might as well-."

She was cut off by Severus slamming her body back to his, kissing her forcefully as if the kiss before had never ended, swirling his tongue around hers. He sat up straighter, grabbed her buttocks, lifted her slightly and rolled them both over. She tightened her legs around his waist as his body covered hers, pressing his erections against her womanhood.

Hermione loosened her legs as Severus brought his mouth down to her neck, her collar bone, the top of her breast…

"Oh, Severus!" she gasped as mouth engulfed her nipple, ravishing is with his tongue. She roughly put her hands into his long black hair, arching her back, forcing herself more into his mouth.

His tongue raked hotly over her rock hard nipples. Pleasure coursed through her body like she'd never felt. The world became fuzzy as pure wet desire started to mound between her thighs. She bucked her hips against him, moaning loudly, trying to tell him everything, knowing words would never be able to describe it.

Hermione groaned as Severus pulled back, releasing her nipple with a small 'pop.' He shifted, leaving slow kisses around her areoles. His mouth moved between her heaving breasts and began a trail down her stomach. The lower he got, the louder her breathing became.

He finally stopped at her belly button, his hands grasping the sides of her still clothed bottom. His eyes ventured back up to meet hers, which were half lidded and glazed over with desire, asking silent permission. She made a noise that sounded like whimper and raised her hips into his chest.

Severus didn't break the intense eye contact as he carefully grasped he top of her grey pajamas and slid them down her smooth legs. He lay the garment at the end of the bed before rocking back onto his knees to take in her glorious, naked body.

This was the first time he had ever seen her completely naked. Sure, it had come close a few times, but never this far, and to him it was well worth the wait to see the magnificent woman in front of him.

His eyes started at her beautiful disheveled brown locks to her flushed face, from her glistening neck to the roundness of her full breast, over the valley of her flat stomach, her gently raised hip bones to the lightly covered curls between her legs.

"Perfect," he muttered in complete awe, his gaze raking over her supple thighs and muscular calves. "Absolutely perfect."

"Severus," she panted, "please."

Hermione brought her feet up, running them up and down his sides, biting her lip. Sever grasped one of her ankles, bent down and kissed it. He tenderly began leaving hot wet kisses up her calf to her knee. His hands slid up her legs which spread, welcoming him.

Severus could see her center, already glistening with juices. He could smell her feminine must, making his member swell even more. Hermione groaned, filled with anticipation, shifting her hips towards him, begging.

Severus slid the rest of the way up her legs, putting them over his shoulders, his hand wrapping around her thighs and pulling her towards him. He looked up to her face once more before slowly lowering his.

Hermione bucked and hissed loudly as Severus nuzzled into her curls, inhaling her scent. He planted a few kisses on her pelvis bone before nestling into her moist folds. She gasped loudly as he placed a testing kiss on her engorged bud.

Seeing she was more than approving, Severus opened is mouth slightly, flicking his tongue over her clit.

"Please," Hermione panted, withering underneath him.

He obliged. His mouth fell over her clitoris, holding it between his lips as he lavished it wetly with his tongue and nibbling it gently. He held her to the bed as best as possible as she thrashed about while he swirled his tongue around the sensitive bud.

Severus found her sweet desire delicious and decided he wanted to taste more. He released her swollen pearl and dropped his tongue to her opening, cautiously taking a swipe.

"Oh fuck," Hermione screamed, fighting to keep herself under control.

Severus moaned loudly while she continued moaning curses as he licked her opening. She tasted so sweet smelled so good, his senses were going wild. He felt himself losing control as he slid his tongue into her drenched walls.  
"Oh, oh, oh," Hermione panted, trying to remember how to breathe as Severus' tongue darted in and out of her.

He removed his arm from underneath her, moving his attention back to her clit and brought a finger to replace his tongue at her opening. His finger slid smoothly into her tight soaked walls as his tongue made small circles on between her folds.

Hermione's hands let go of the bed sheets she was so desperately clinging to and put them in his hair and pulled, hard. "Stop," she gasped, "please stop."

Severus froze in place, afraid to move, hundreds of thoughts running through his mind. He knew he went too far, pushed her too much. He was thinking so hard he missed what her next words were.

"Severus," Hermione said louder.

He lifted his head, meeting her eyes and was shocked to see the desire wasn't gone, but looked even stronger.

"Severus, I want you… I want you so badly, please."

Hermione lifted her leg off his shoulder and put her feet at the top of his black sweats, trying to push them down. She actually managed to get them halfway down his muscular rear before the shock wore off.

"Severus," she whined.

He hastily slid his sweats down to his ankles then quickly kicked them off. His hands trembled slightly as he once again rocked back on his heels. He felt it only fair, seeing as he had been allowed to survey perfection in the form of a naked woman who he happened to be madly in love with.

Hermione realized what he was doing and her mouth widened into a smile at the normally self conscience man. Her eyes began with his now tousled silky black hair to his nervous deep dark eyes, the defined features of his face, his muscular chest and flat stomach, smooth hips and then to his…

"Oh my," Hermione whispered, her caramel colored eyes falling on his rock hard member. She stared unabashed at the mushroomed head to the long, thick shaft where he base was surrounded by a light covering of black curls.

Hermione raised herself to her knees so she was face to face with this beautiful specimen of man in front of her. She forced her gaze to his terrified eyes. Upon seeing the fear of rejection set deep in his face, she gave him another wide smile.

"Perfect," she whispered, repeating his words. "Absolutely perfect."

Severus gave a sharp intake of breath as she placed her delicate hands on his shoulders then started running them over his chest to his stomach. One of her feminine hands ventured lower, slowly tangling her fingers into his manly curls. He threw his head back and moaned as her hand found the flesh of his ache, touching it, exploring it.

"Can… Can I… You know…?" Hermione stuttered.

Severus nodded. He hadn't the faintest idea of what she was asking, but at the moment he didn't care. After just a second of hesitation, he felt her hand wrap around his shaft and moved up, bringing the stretched skin with it making him almost cry out in sheer pleasure. He felt a whole lot of sensations he could not recall feeling… Ever."

"Hermione," Severus growled, grasping her hips as her hand moved up and down his swollen penis.

She marveled at the size of him, the feel of the tender smooth skin in her hand. But what she loved the most was the amount of pleasure she was causing him. She suddenly felt his hand wrap around her wrist, stopping her from her task.

"No, not fair. I wanted-," she started but was cut off by being pulled into the most passionate kiss of her life.

"I'll show you what _I_ want," he growled.

He grabbed the bottom of her buttocks, slid her forward a bit, and then rested his weight against her, forcing her to her back. She stretched her legs back out and on either side of him. He lay on top of her, holding himself up on his elbows as he continued kissing her. She spread her legs further apart, begging him to enter her, thrusting her hips into his hardness.

Severus moaned, rocking his hips forward to meet her thrusts, causing wet hot friction between them. He pulled back from the kiss and looked deeply into her eyes.

"You're sure?" he asked quickly, panting.

She nodded, whimpered and pushed towards him again. He groaned, reached a hand between them and placed himself at her wet center. He very cautiously pushed forward. Hermione's heels went to the bass of his butt and pushed him forward, crying out in pleasure as he obliged. He filled her very slowly with every inch he had, moaning loudly as her slippery tight walls enveloped around his fullness. He stayed there for moment, composing himself so he didn't cum right then and there before pulling back and then gently sliding back into her.

After a few deep slow thrusts, Severus picked up the pace to a much approving woman. Hermione met very thrust with enthusiasm, taking great pleasure at the bliss she was feeling. The pace picked up more as Hermione put her hands to his neck, pulling him down to her. He traced her tongue with his; almost sure he wouldn't explode as her breasts squished against him. He pulled back slightly, grabbing her leg and pulling it up over his shoulder, pulled almost completely out of her, the thrust back in forcefully.

"Oh shit!" she cried, feeling him go even deeper then she thought was possible. "Oh, Severus, keep going, please," she moaned.

He kept it slow for a moment, letting her readjust to the sensation before restarting the quicker pace. After a minute of his faster paced deep thrusting, Hermione's breathing became heavier.

"Severus!" she practically screamed. "Yes! Oh my God… Oh shit… Severus, faster, faster!"

He pounded into her, owing she was almost there, trying to hold back himself as her tight walls clenched around him. Hermione felt something begin to boil inside of her, going from her stomach to her toes and back. All of a sudden the room got fuzzy, her eyes and brain clouded, she felt that something start to boil over.

"Severus... I think I'm going to… Oh, yes, keep going don't stop," she panted, arching into him.

Without breaking his pace, Severus threw her other leg over his shoulder, driving yet more deeply inside her. As if he hit some magical button, Hermione exploded, stomach clenched, screaming his name, releasing her delicious juices all over his cock.

That's all it took. Her slippery core, her screaming his name, Severus exploded as he thrust as deeply as he could, screaming her name in return. He shuttered, released her legs and lay back on top of her. She threw her arms around him, clinging his sweaty body to her own, placing kisses on his neck. He turned his head to face her, to gaze into her beautiful eyes but when he saw them full of tears he panicked.

"What's wrong?" he asked urgently, starting to raise himself off her. "Did I do something wrong? Did I hurt you?"

"No, no," she said quickly, pulling him back down, "tears of joy, Severus. That was amazing."

An hour later Severus awoke finding his arms empty. He turned to his side to see Hermione sitting with her back against the headboard.

"Severus," she whispered, "please do not be angry."

He sat up and gave her a confused look in the low light which was hitting her still naked body perfectly. "Why would I be angry?" he asked, making sure to keep the focus on her worried face.

"We forgot to use anything," she said, looking away from him.

"Beg your pardon?"

"Contraceptive wise," Hermione winced, waiting for her words to sink in.


End file.
